The day the Nordics won't forget
by ItalianFuzz
Summary: It was just a normal day for the Nordic 5. Until Norway had did a spell that went wrong. Will they be able to reverse the spell, or be stuck as fluffy furballs forever?


**Well. This is my first story on here that I might mess around with... I hope you guys like it ^-^**

**Chapter One**

The norwegian man walked slowly out of the driveway from his house. He was walking over to one of his nordic companians, the tall, crazyish dane.

He had been walking slowly thinking about a spell that had been bugging him for a while. It was a spell that could transform a human into anything he wants to be, like a unicorn for example.

Once he was just in front of the danish man's house he finally decided to take out the piece of paper he had wrote on from out of the pocket of his sailor suit. Slowly he opened the paper, showing the confusing letters on it. Just when he was about to chant the spell he had heard a slam of a door.

"Hey, Lukas! Come inside don't you know its raining?" It was Denmark. He must have saw him out of his window. It took Norway a while to realize it had started raining. /Strange../ He thought to himself and ran across the hard and into the porch. "Let me go get you a towel," Denmark said in his loud tone as he dashed over to the bathroom where the towels were

Norway came inside, standing next to the front door almost freezing to death by now. He was still holding the piece of paper in his hand. It was most likely soaking wet from that sudden downpour. Denmark came rushing back a few minutes later with a soft white towel. "I ran out of towels but luckily I left one in the very back," He said, handing over the towel.

"Hmm thanks," Norway said simply. He took off his hat and put the soft towel onto his head. "What's that you got there!" The dane pointed to the piece of paper, wanting to snatch it but waited for a reply.

"Just a spell I've been working on," He said. The two walked over to the couch in the middle of the living room. Denmark started laughing, "A spell? You still believe magic is real?" He laughed some more.

"It's not make believe and I can prove it." The norwegian started, "I can myself into anything I want by just saying whats on this piece of paper." This made him laugh even harder, making Norway a bit angrier.

Denmark had made fun of Norway's magical powers, thinking they're not real. Norway had tried many ways on making him believe but nothing seemed to help.

"Alright if you can do that, then say the spell out loud! Then I'll believe you!" He said, smiling his big and goofy smile. Norway got up, holding the soggy and wet piece of paper, "You sure? I've haven't really master it yet." Denmark nodded, continuing to smile.

He knew that the Dane was thinking that it wasn't going to work. But that was where he was wrong. The room suddenly went dark, all the lights flickering on and off until they finally went out. Lightning flashed from a distance, giving the place not the happiness it would give, but an eerie feeling. A shiver went down Denmark's spine.

A bright looking circle formed around Norway. Finally he started to chant what it had say.

Un sacco di persone hanno troppa paura

di ammettere che sono ancora bambini

Fanno tutto il possibile per evitarlo

Cosi le persone che possono

ammettere che hanno un sacco di coraggio.

Then the magic circle dissapeared and the lights went back on. Denmark looked around, seeing nothing changed. Then looked at the Norwegian. "Hah! It didn't work! You didn't change!" The Danish man started to laugh once again.

Norway reread the paper, "I don't get it. It's supposed to work..." He muttered, "Maybe I did something wrong."

"Yea!" Denmark snickered, "It's not real!" Norway just rolled his eyes at him. looking at the paper, he continued to reread it again and again and again, 'till he accidently ripped the paper apart on accident from it being wet. It must've reached the limit of holding water and ripped even at the tiniest tug.

"Great..." He muttered, putting the pieces of paper in his pocket where they should have stayed. For the rest of the day they just talked until it was finally sunset.

"Guess I'll see you later!" Denmark said at the front door. Norway nodded to him and started to walk out of the shelter of the porch and into the continuous rain. He would have continued but he felt the hand of the Dane.

Looking back he saw that Denmark was holding a closed umbrella smiling that goofy smile of his. Norway just simply smiled back and took the umbrella. Out in the rain the Norwegian opened the umbrella and started to walk out to the driveway, "goodbye, Mathias!" he yelled back.

Denmark was out in the rain on the sidewalk that lead to his porch, smiling and waving. Norway sighed. He could get sick if he had stayed like that in this downpour as he walked away until he couldn't see him again, which would take a while since the road that had set all the houses around it where they are now was straight.

He walked out of the driveway and to the side walk next to the road, walking back to his place. Which may take a long time on foot, so he would just go to a bus stop. _Now, do I have enough money for a bus? _Norway thought to himself, taking out his wallet from the pocket of his pants, checking if he did. There was 3 dollars in it, enough for two or three trips.

Seeing the sign he stopped next to it, waiting for the bus to come. Which wouldn't take long, considering he was early. But as the bus finally came, he noticed the bus driver gave him a strange face, then drove away.

_What was that about? _Norway shrugged, going to sit on the bench until he had noticed the bench was taller than him now. _Odd... _The Norwegian jumped on it, struggling since it was slippery from the rain.

Once he was finally on he realized he had lost his umbrella, maybe he dropped it without noticing when he was checking his money? No he wouldn't have done that. Norway looked down, seeing matted snow white paws under him. "What the...?" These weren't his hands. Moving them around, he realized they were.


End file.
